The invention relates to methods of preparing sewing data for an automatic zig-zag embroidery machine which moves itself or causes a work piece to move in response to sewing data stored in a memory device and thereby embroiders a desired zig-zag stitch embroidery pattern.
In automatic zig-zag sewing machines, it is a general practice to magnify basic sewing data by applying a multiplier rather than using basic sewing data as stored. But when embroidery is performed according to the magnified sewing data, since the stitch interval (the spacing between threads) is magnified by the same multiplier, the stitch interval may be too wide. Additionally, in some instances, threads are crossed or overlapped resulting in a poor looking embroidery pattern.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of preparing sewing data in order to maintain a good pattern appearance when the stitch pattern is magnified or reduced in size.